


"But, Why?"

by soul1essharpy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul1essharpy/pseuds/soul1essharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller 2.02 ~ Brian's thoughts as Justin shows up at the loft and Brian must turn him away after being told by Justin's mom to never see Justin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But, Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I found along with some other QaF fics on an old disc. Sorry if it's bad, keep in mind, I wrote it EONS ago!

I see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes as I close the door in his face, pain I am responsible for causing him. I rest my forehead on the cold door as I listen to his pleading yell of “But, why?” as he bangs on the door...and my heart. The tears fall freely as he bangs again, “Why?” his voice still pleading with me to let him in. I slide down the door to the floor and I pray, yes pray, he leaves soon because I can't bear to be the cause of more pain he must endure.

 

ღ Brian & Justin Foreverღ


End file.
